legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Abe Sapien
Abe Sapien is a character from the Hellboy Universe and Hellboy`s promient Sidekick. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Abe Sapien debuts in this future story and helps the heroes fight Blackgurumon and Minster Sinster. Of the three main teams, he`s joining Blue and The Alpha Team. Abe Sapien makes his arrival when Blue goes nut and Xigbar notices. Abe decides to help with the other 2 pieces which requires a trip underwater and since he can breath without a problem he tells them to hold their lungs.Abe Sapien and Xigbar decide to work on finding one of the other two pieces and when Mangeto decides to keep an eye on Blue, he has Torch and Tombo help. He and Xigbar chase after Killer Moth and Gravtina, and while he fails to catch Killer Moth yet, finds the piece he was searching for. Abe Sapien with Salem and Protoman call up Katara to help as they wait and she comes.Abe joins the team up to the caverns Kratos and Deimos know the disco ball is in. Abe Sapien and the Alpha Team reach the key location and he stands back as Roll, Protoman, Ozymandias, Katara, Frida and Renee go get them. Abe Sapien following that heads to the volcanic isles and meets up with Loomis who Protoman knew and asked what took him so long, once he learns of Roll downloading Robot master weapons to Protoman, he wants the Metal Blade (This weapon is BROKEN) but Julie Su explains that only Mega Man 9 and 10 weapons could be downloaded as he was playable in the game.Abe and the team run from Myers where they enter the grotto where they find something unsual where Bond and Renee notice the unsual wall where everyone falls into and then they have to escape Flame King's Hell.The Crew makes their way through the fiery pits and a Flame King and Abe, Blade , Roll and Kiki all get a bit peeved at Frida when she sets herself up to be caught to test Protoman and Katara's resolve Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Members of The Alpha Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Humanoid Category:Sidekicks Category:Partner Category:Characters hailing from the Hellboy Universe Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Non Humans Category:Elementals Category:Team heroes Category:Bald Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Fourth in Command Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Bridal Shotacon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Doug Jones